


冷锋过境 07

by rosedmg



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedmg/pseuds/rosedmg





	冷锋过境 07

Mark站在衣柜前，在西装和帽衫之间犹豫了一下，还是抓起gap卫衣，今晚他有个晚宴需要参与，非常正式的那种，Chris再三强调，一定要正装出席，但管他呢，他是Mark-任性-Zuckerberg，他说了算。

出门之前，他没有忘记喷上信息素改变剂，自从那个发情期后，这成了他每天必做的事。

社交场合一如既往的无聊，各种恭维，一群莫名其妙的人来回称道彼此，嗅着名利金钱的味道。Mark看着窗外，这时候他要是从窗户逃出去，明天的新闻是不是又会有他了，不过他不打算试，这里是二楼，他会骨折，Chris不会喜欢这种给Facebook的宣传方式。

时间过半，Mark已经在心里开始背诵代码打发时间了，目光瞟到入口，有道光鲜亮丽的身影立在那里，Mark心里的代码全部变成了乱码。

是wardo。

 

可恶，为什么他总是这么光彩照人，这是一种犯罪，宪法应该把禁止Eduardo向人释放魅力列为最高级别准则。

他一边忿忿不平，一边向Eduardo走去，旁边那个男人的手还有十公分的距离就碰到Eduardo的臀部了，他一下冲了上去，被撞开的男人莫名其妙地看着眼前这个气势汹汹的小个子，想要骂人，在看清是谁之后，讪讪地走开了。

 

Mark等了30秒，没有等到Eduardo的打招呼，他盯着眼前的人，决定再给他1分钟时间，Eduardo显然没有get到他的心理，只是背过身，显然他并不想看到Mark。

Mark被这个动作激怒了，一步跨到他面前，“我以为，和朋友打招呼是最基本的社交礼仪”，他脸上没有过多的表情，嘴角微微向下。

Eduardo抬起眼看他，似乎觉得这话很嘲讽，他舔了下嘴唇，“我不认为我们还是朋友，另外，Zuckerberg先生，你不觉得这种话从你嘴里说出来很可笑么？在场最没有社交礼仪的可能就是你了，在正式场合，还是这样？”他打量了一下的GAP卫衣，“这样的打扮真是非常Mark Zuckerberg了，毕竟你不会为任何人改变。”连日来的缺少睡眠让他也失去了惯有的好风度，尤其是此时他最不想见到的人出现在面前时。

“不会为人改变？”Mark重复了一遍，脸上挂起讥诮的神情，“不会改变的人是你吧，无论什么时候都衣冠楚楚地穿着你的Prada，似乎不时时刻刻把你漂亮的小屁股的曲线秀出来就会死似的，我没有社交礼仪，难道你就有道德感了么？多少次，我想和你好好说话的时候，你总是撅着你那漂亮的小屁股趴在我的床上和我撒娇，我一直容忍你，你还得寸进尺，你不知道我因为你的屁股分心多少次了，谢谢你那阵子忙着Phoenix的事而不在柯克兰，这样说来，你为Facebook也算做了贡献了，至少我没有因为你而写不出代码。”

 

Eduardo被这一连串的话砸得措手不及，话里的每个单词他都认识，组合起来他却听不懂了，大约缓冲了一分钟，他终于明白过来，涨红了一张脸，一句话都说不出来，下一秒，全场人士有幸见识到，继Facebook前CFO砸了CEO的电脑之后，CFO终于开始砸CEO的脸了。

“抱歉我的漂亮屁股对你工作造成极大困扰，原来我对Facebook的贡献这么大，真是出乎意料。”Eduardo收回有点发麻的右手，第一次觉得行使暴力的感觉不是很坏。

“暴力不能解决任何事情，还有，不止是屁股，你可以停止舔嘴唇这件事么？Fuck，你刚才又做一遍了，你不知道么？每次你这样，我都不能及时get到你在说些什么，这严重影响了我的理解能力。”Mark捂着出血的嘴角，嘴上还在噼里啪啦地说些Eduardo不会乐意听到的话，好在这次，他及时预料到Eduardo的反应，往后闪了一步，躲开了又一记拳击。

 

“再次抱歉，我的嘴唇和屁股给你的困扰，毕竟一个色情狂眼里，什么都是勾引不是么？”Eduardo靠近Mark，微微低着头，目光直视Mark，极其缓慢地用舌头舔舐着嘴唇，直到唾液在嘴唇上形成亮晶晶的光泽，他伸出右手顺着自己的臀部曲线描绘着，“哭着回去撸吧，死宅。”

Mark愣愣地看着那道身影远去。迅速回神追了上去，剩下一众人傻眼，这样的剧情他们想都不敢想。

 

“wardo，等等。”Mark脚步飞快地追到停车场，在Eduardo发动汽车离开之前赶到，“我们需要谈谈。”

“我们没有什么好谈的。”Eduardo摇下车窗，“我不想和一个整体惦记我屁股的人说话。”

 

“我没有整天惦记，准确来说，只有你在我面前的时候才会影响到我。”Mark语速飞快地反驳，似乎要把自己的不当遐想精确到秒。

 

“那么我是应该感谢你没有在打飞机的时候哭着喊我的名字了。”Eduardo嘲讽回去。

“得了吧，wardo，别说你没有意淫过我似的，鉴于你对于我的过度宠爱，我很难不想象你是不是在你的wild dream对我做尽你平时不敢做的事，很可能还想象自己在上面，可惜现实限制了你。”Mark摆摆手，轻飘飘地打了个胜仗

Eduardo难堪地涨红了脸，仿佛被戳中了心理，他恼怒地做了一个绅士不该做的动作，冲Mark竖起中指，“fuck you”

 

“OK”Mark点点头，一把拉开了车门，坐进了副驾驶座，“我家还是你家？”

Eduardo张着嘴，在自己贫匮的脏话语库里搜索着，想要对眼前这个不知羞耻的混蛋进行羞辱，他转过头对上那双蓝眼睛，突然像是被击中了，颤抖着摸着后颈，那是腺体在的位置，“滚下去。”他话里所有的愤怒都褪去。

Mark想要说些什么，注意到他的动作后，难得闭上嘴，紧紧抓着安全带，用行动表示自己不下车的决心。

 

“Mark，下车。”Eduardo疲惫极了，他没有再去刻意注意称呼问题，无所谓了，他只是不想在和Mark耗下去了，一切都晚了不是么？

 

Mark固执地摇摇头，Eduardo话里的低落他听得见，他需要和他谈。

 

Eduardo没再坚持，开始往家的方向行驶。

 

一路无话，直到家门口，Eduardo打开大门，Mark迅速跟了上去，他不敢肯定再犹豫一会儿，Eduardo会不会把他拒之门外。

 

Eduardo把西装脱下，把自己轻轻往沙发一抛，软软的布艺织物给予他片刻的放松，他闭上眼睛，没有理睬站在面前的Mark。

 

Mark就这样挺着身板，一动不动地盯着这个闭眼的男人，他不在意对方的刻意忽视，这是一个机会，他已经很久没有这样看过他了，以Mark的身份站在他面前。

 

眼前的灯光被这道身影遮挡太久，Eduardo终于还是睁开了眼，他直视对方，所有的事情都拖太久了，他决定要了断一切。“Mark，你说要聊聊，那么你要聊些什么？”

 

突然对上这双棕色的眼，Mark有些痴了，久久看着Eduardo的眼睛，看他眼里的自己，良久才开口，“我需要你。”他的右手紧紧扣在沙发上，显得有些紧张，他在等一个答案。

“不。”Eduardo轻而易举地给了他判了死刑，“你需要我？”他嗤笑一声，侧着头看着Mark脸上慢慢出现的羞恼与焦躁，“以什么身份？你当我是什么，挥之即来，挥之即去，Mark，瞧瞧你说的话，这太可笑了，你凭什么要我？”他的语调平静，眼睛却不看他，一切平铺直叙地洋洋洒洒扔了出来。

 

Mark紧紧抿着嘴唇，他的肩膀绷出满弓的气势，这是他要伤人的征兆，但在瞬间，他身上所有的气势都卸了下来，因为他看见Eduardo微红的眼角。

“war-wardo”，他难得出现结巴的现象，双手微微屈起，又不知道该做些什么，身上是Mark Zuckerberg不该有的无措，“你爱我。”他把这句肯定句说得又轻又慢，像是怕惊扰了什么。

“从哈佛开始，你就爱着我。”他往前靠近一步，慢慢抬起右手，想要给Eduardo一点安慰，但手始终没有落下，“我最近才发现，我不知道怎么说，我一直以为爱情是很蠢的东西，你知道的，我没有在它身上尝过是什么甜头，Erica就是最好的证据。”

 

“我该感谢你么？感谢你在所有人都知道我爱你之后，终于大发慈悲地告诉我，你终于知道我爱你了，在你设计了我之后，以一种绝对胜利者的形象来耀武扬威，看看眼前这个可怜又可悲的蠢货，他既没有商业头脑，连最基本的判断也没有，所以我只好把他一脚踢开了，是这样么？Zuckerberg先生，告诉我，我这里还有什么您所需要的呢？”Eduardo双手往上摊开，做出一个献祭的手势，棕色的眼里蓄满泪水，他的情绪在失控。

 

“不是这样的，wardo。”Mark显得有些气愤，他的着急直接体现在语速上，“让我长话短说，现在的情况就是，我爱你。”他又急又快的语速伴随着他身体的接近。

 

他的手终于搭在Eduardo的肩上，他低下视线和他对视，“wardo，我爱你，所以我需要你。”

 

他认真的剖析没有得到理想的回应，响应他的是一个讥讽的轻笑，“说完了么？”Eduardo一副被恶心到的样子，眨了下的眼睛却落下一串眼泪。“你矫情的样子真让人反胃。”他在极尽全力地激怒Mark。

结果没有令他失望，Mark看着他，额角的神经跳动不停，努力克制自己想要攻击的冲动，他伸出手粗暴地擦去Eduardo脸上的眼泪，“你能不能不要这么情绪化，无论什么时候，我的话你从来没有认真倾听过，当初的Facebook是这样，现在的对话是这样。”

 

“我情绪化？”Eduardo为这样的回应愤怒，他狠狠甩开Mark的手，“抱歉，我的情绪化影响到你了，就是因为这该死的情绪化，我他妈才爱着你这个白痴，我他妈才为了你放弃实习，对，就是这该死的情绪化，我他妈现在才和你在这里说话，现在，我又要开始情绪化了，混蛋，请你滚出去。”

 

“wardo，这样是解决不了问题的。”Mark用力地按住他的肩膀，用更大的音量吼回去，“我们需要好好谈谈。”

 

“谈什么？”Eduardo挣扎地更厉害了，他四处挥舞的双手狠狠地撞上了Mark的肚子，“你他妈睁开眼睛看看，我被一个不知名的混蛋标记了。”他扯开衬衫的领子，露出那个陈旧的咬痕，终于忍不住奔溃地大哭起来，“一切都太晚了，太晚了。”他把自己埋在手肘里哭泣。

 

Mark往后退了一步，这样的动作让Eduardo脸上惨白一片。他很快回过神来，立刻把Eduardo拉向自己，笨拙地用手在他背上轻拍着，“it's OK，it's OK，wardo，I’m sorry。”

 

“it's too late，Mark。”Eduardo双手攀上Mark的肩，深深地把自己埋进Mark的怀里哭泣，此刻他不想管曾经那些是是非非，他只有难过，眼前这个人是他想要依靠却无法拥有的。

 

Mark只是紧紧抱着他，一遍一遍地说着I’m sorry。


End file.
